prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Kozina
|death_date = |birth_place =Portland, Oregon |death_place = |resides= |billed=Portland, Oregon |trainer=Billy Jack Haynes "Maniac" Matt Borne North American Wrestling Asylum "Gorgeous" Michelle Starr |debut=January 26, 1997 |retired= }} Tony Kozina (October 23, 1970) is an American professional wrestler who is best known for his work in the Pacific Northwest especially in Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling and National Wrestling Alliance. He has also made appearances in Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Full Impact Pro, IWA-Mid South, and World Wrestling Entertainment. Career Training and debut In the summer of 1996 Kozina started training with Billy Jack Haynes and refing for Championship Wrestling USA in Washington. Kozina than received additional training from fellow ECCW alumnus "Maniac" Matt Borne and helped train others at North American Wrestling Asylum. 1997 On January 26, 1997 he made his debut in Vancouver, Washington in a losing effort to Oly Olson for Sandy Barr's Championship Wrestling U.S.A. promotion. Spring 97 debuts in New Westminster, B.C. Canada for Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling, losing to El Antorcha. (Adam Firestorm) The two young wrestlers set the pace of what would become an explosive junior division in western Canada in the years ahead. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Sky Twister'' :*''Figure Four leglock'' :*''Vortex(spinning facebuster)'' *'Managers' :*Kharma *'Wrestlers managed' :*Kyle O'Reilly :*Davey Richards *'Wrestlers trained' :*Kyle O'Reilly :*Davey Richards :*Damon Scythe :*Dustin Snyder :*Eric Baeden *'Nicknames' :*'"Tornado" Tony Kozina' Championships and accomplishments *'AWA Pinnacle' *:AWA Pinnacle Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'AWA Washington' *:AWA Washington Tag Team Championship (2 times) with - Davey Richards (1), Mr. Phil Goode (1) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling :*NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Junior Heavywight Championship (6 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Virginia Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'179''' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Slam! Wrestling' :*Slam! Wrestling Canadian Hall of Fame External links *Tony Kozina's Online World of Wrestling profile *Slam! Wrestling Canadian Hall of Fame bio *Tony Kozina's CageMatch.de Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Oregon wrestlers Category:1970 births Category:1997 debuts Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Chicago Style Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Don't Own Anyone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Exodus Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Pinnacle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Portland Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NEXT alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Saint Louis Anarchy alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Supreme League of Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni